7th Year, Last Chance
by Cadogan's Abraxan
Summary: Lily and James are Heads this year. With the wizarding world in a war, discovering who you are and who you can trust as the lines begin to blur becomes difficult. Starts at the end of 6th year.
1. The prank that went wrong

"YOU WHAT!?" James screamed at Sirius.

"I told Snivillus that if he was really curious about where Remus went every night to press the knot of the willow and check it out himself. Serves him right too, sneaking around like that," Sirius said, mumbling the last part even laughing a little.

James hardly heard him, however. Hoping against hope that he wasn't too late, he grabbed the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," James said tapping the map.

"What are you doing?" asked Sirius following James.

"I can't… just, shut up right now!"

Snape was already heading down. James had to get there before Snape. Wearing the invisibility cloak, he ran out onto the grounds with the full moon shinning above foreshadowing horrible events to take place. James saw him, pulled off the cloak and yelled at him to stop, all he got in return was a sneer. _No, stupid idiot, listen_ James pleaded, to no avail. He ran as fast as he could, afraid he was going to be too late. No, he told himself, being late was not an option.

Snape already pressed the knot. James ran even faster and entered the willow soon after. He kept running inside the passageway finally caught up with his enemy. Snape had stopped dead in his tracks, staring in frozen horror at the werewolf. Wasting no time, James grabbed Snape and pushed him out of the way just as Remus lunged to Snape. Knowing the movements of his friend after so many years of spending fulls moons with him, James knew when to dodge and when to run. Of course, James usually was in the form of a stag. This time, he was human. The werewolf made another strike this time at James. He was just fast enough to move out of the way. James, dodging the strikes and distracting Remus, threw the invisibility cloak at Snape.

"It's an invisibility cloak, put it on and run. Don't look back," James told him.

Snape asked no questions and did as he was told. Just as Snape disappeared James transformed into his stag form to take control.

It was a long night. Keeping Remus under control had been very difficult since he had smelled human flesh. They both ended up in the hospital wing that morning. Sirius had come in to visit them, but James only pretended to be asleep. They had yet to tell Remus what happened, and James didn't even want to think how upset Remus would be with himself.

James was cleared that afternoon, the spells and potions had worked their magic. Sirius had cornered James in their room.

"Would you quit your moping? I don't know why you are taking this seriously, mate, it was just a joke, a prank!"

James rounded on him, "No, it wasn't just a joke. HOW COULD YOU!? YOU PUT SOMEONE'S LIFE IN DANGER! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THAT? HE COULD HAVE BEEN BITTEN!"

"AND IT WOULD HAVE SERVED HIM RIGHT!" Sirius yelled back.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT!? We see each and every full moon what happens to Moony. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, how can you?"

"Some people don't deserve it, like Moony, but others, I'm not so sure. It would have taught him a lesson nonetheless,"

"I don't even know if I can call you my friend right now. You are such a heartless bastard. What if Remus would have gotten out of the shack? More than just Snape would have been hurt. Remus would have gotten expelled from school. And all because of an _idiot_! YOU DON'T _THINK_ DO YOU? All you think about is yourself, and you don't stop to think about the consequences your actions cause! Remus is going to hate himself when he finds out what almost happened! Do you only think of yourself? You are so selfish! Maybe… maybe you do deserve the last name of Black."

It was the worst thing James could have said to his best friend. He gave Sirius a cold stare as Sirius looked at James open mouthed in shock.

"Fine," and with that Sirius got up and left.

James only said that to Sirius in anger, and he knew that in time Sirius would realize that too. But, regardless, Sirius needed to know how his action could affect people in more ways than just his immediate thoughts, and James didn't think he got it yet.

Dumbledore called James up to his office to talk about the incident that occurred. James told him everything he knew in the greatest detail he could manage leaving out the part about him becoming a stag. His anger and frustration leaking managing to weave its way into the story.

"I am glad to hear that you understand the severity of the situation. You were very brave last night, Mr. Potter. Standing up to your friends and risking your life for a mutual enemy in front of dangerous odds is no easy task. And yet you did it. Gryffindor house is awarded 75 points. I know you feel as though you had no choice to save Severus Snape, but you did, and you were a hero last night."

Surprised, James looked into those wise blue eyes feeling them seemingly looking through him to his core. He quickly looked down, afraid of the intensity.

"I have already spoken to Mr. Snape, Mr. Lupin's secret will remain secret. Before you leave there is one more thing I wish to say. Mr. Snape now owes you his life, and even though you wish him not to, you may find it will come in handy in years to come. Dangerous times, I fear, are approaching. Do not take this lightly, he can still cause you pain, and he can still raise a wand your direction. That is all."

James headed back to the Gryfindore common room looking defeated even though he had just won Gryffindor 75 house points. He wished last night hadn't even happened. And even though he knew Sirius and him would make up eventually, it was going to be a while, and the thought that the group was going to be split for even a small amount of time was very upsetting. This was the first true fight that him and his best friend had gotten into, and it hurt, but James was so mad at Sirius right now that even if he tried to apologize to his best friend only angry words would spill out of his mouth. So, there James sat, on the couch of the Gryffindor common room, alone while everyone else ate dinner.

After dinner, all the students traveled back up to the common room. News of last nights' event had traveled around Hogwarts spreading rumors about the castle. As student filed past, James heard snippets of conversations.

"Did you hear that James Potter saved Snape from a Troll?"

"No, it wasn't a troll, silly, it was ghosts!"

"James Potter got his leg cut off, and he magically grew it back!"

Of course, like most rumors there was only a hint of truth being spread from person to person. And James, who usually loved the attention, had to shove it off. Right now, he just wanted to be left alone. As Sirius walk past his eyes found James' looking for an apology, and he received a glare. So, Sirius traveled up to the dormitory, leaving James to wallow in his thoughts.

"Hey," greeted Lily. "You seem a bit down."

"Yeah," responded James.

"Would you like to join me in a game of chess?"

"Why?" James asked curious.

Lily shrugged, "You seem different, and miserable. I see that you and friends are fighting. Maybe you would like one right now."

She knew what it was like to loose a best friend. And even though Sirius and James would make up eventually, as a friendship like theirs could never die, she saw how morose he was. There was no boosting of his deeds and no showing off. This was simply James.

James nodded his agreement to play. They set up the game and played silently for a while. Before they went off to bed, Lily addressed James.

"I know he won't say this to you, so I am going to say it for him. Thank you, for saving Severus' life."

And from there a tentative and slow friendship began between the two of them. Remus found out the next day after he got out of the hospital. The group was torn, most of the anger thrown at Sirius and Peter for not stopping the prank. However, through time the rift between the group was sown together with sorrys, I didn't mean it's, and understanding.

**Please review. Good or bad, I don't care. It helps me to improve!**


	2. Letters

An owl woke Lily up by a tapping on the glass. It was eleven in the morning and Lily Evans probably should be up by now anyways, but for goodness sake, it was summer. Grumbling and yawning, she slowly got out of bed and closed her door so as not to disturb her all-too-easy to freak out sister. Lily opened the window to let the tawny owl in and gasped. On its leg was a Hogwarts letter. Now, normally, she wouldn't be so surprised to see a Hogwarts letter, but this was the summer before her seventh year. This was the year she might be Head Girl. Slowly, she pulled off the envelope. _This was it_! She smiled, noting that the letter was heavier than it should be if it just contained the list of things she needed for school. Sure enough, there was a Head Girl badge inside. Beaming with joy, Lily tossed the rest of the letter to the side and ran down the stairs to show her mum.

Meanwhile, James had also been woken up by a Hogwarts owl. He untied the letter from the owl and noted, just like Lily, that it was heavier than previous years. However, James groaned, thinking that this meant he would have to get even more supplies for school. Upon opening the letter, however, he discovered his mistake. To his surprise, not only did he get quiddich captain, he also received the title of Head Boy. Well, what an unexpected finding. Dumbledore must be off his rocker. Quickly, James read the letter for some explanation. Although, he didn't get the answers he was seeking, he did find out some interesting information. He smiled, as the lovely Lily Evans would be Head Girl to his Head Boy. Knocking at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," said James.

"Morning dear, I just came up to tell you that breakfast is served," his mum told him. "What is that you have there?"

"A letter from Hogwarts. Look, quiddich captain and Head Boy badge to boot."

After much fawning from his mother, James was finally able to go downstairs and let the rest of his family, meaning his dad, in on the news. Even though everyone was happy for him, internally James was panicking when he realized his work load. He didn't know when he would have time for anything between being Head Boy, quiddich captain, and NEWTs all in one.

As James and Sirius took a trip to Diagon Alley, they discussed James' new title.

"So, how the hell did I make Head Boy? I mean what was Dumbledore thinking!? I have the second highest detention rate in the History of Hogwarts, I don't think that is a quality you want in a Head Boy. I hope Moony won't be disappointed to find out he didn't get Head Boy," said James shocked looking at his acceptance letter with suspicion expecting it at any moment to come alive and say, "just kidding!" but no such luck.

"As far as Moony goes, I don't think he will be bothered at all. He doesn't want that much responsibility. Well, I suspect it has something to do with the fact you saved old Snivillus' butt last year, such a pity too," said Sirius.

"I still feel that Moony deserves it more than I do. He is the most responsible in the group, even if he never stopped us from pranking. And, we have gone over the topic of Snape too many times now; even though we both hate him, I do not wish Snape to have a 'furry little problem' either. We see all the pain that Moony suffers through once a month and I cannot imagine putting another through that. It was a rotten trick you pulled," reprimanded James.

"It would have taught him a lesson," commented Sirius.

"A lesson, yes, but at what cost, Sirius?"

"I'm pretty sure we have had this exact argument before, but last time you were yelling, and saying some pretty rotten stuff. I don't want to relive that night. You apologized for what you said, and I knew it was out of anger. Change of subject? What sort of pranks are we going to pull this year oh pranking master extraordinaire?"

James grinned evilly, "We need a good one for our last start of term. Something that will make everyone forget this ridiculous war we are in."

"What about something done to the Slytherins? Like… putting bubotuber puss on all their silverware!"

James shook his head, "No Padfoot, we are going to leave the Slytherins alone this year. It isn't going to help picking on them; it will just make everything worse. Besides, not all Slytherins are bad. Remember the blond that helped us with a particularly gruesome potions assignment? She doesn't deserve to get punished for a few rotten Slytherins."

"But.."

"No buts Sirius, this is final. It's mean, and cruel."

James didn't want to lose his best friend by saying all of this, but Sirius really did need to see that some of the pranks they pulled in the past were downright mean.

"What has gotten into you Prongs!? Is this about the incident; are we on that topic again? I try to get us off and then we are right back to it again. Look, I'm sorry that it happened, I was wrong, okay! Is that what you wanted to hear? Besides most of the people we pranked at the time deserved it."

James smiled at his best friend; this was the first time that he actually acknowledged that he was in the wrong as far as the prank went. Sure, he said sorry about yelling to James, and they had made up since then. "So all I had to do was badger you about it to get an apology?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "And if you are expecting me to say that to Snivillus then you have another thing coming," he said with a wave of his fist.

James punched Sirius playfully before his friend could get the first blow. Before a wrestling match could ensue, however, Sirius pulled out his wand and put James into a body bind. Sirius laughed at James' predicament and said the counter curse after a moment of drawing James Loves Snape across his friend's forehead.

"You little cheater!" exclaimed James rubbing the marker off his face.

"You just weren't fast enough, Prongs," said Sirius grinning.

James' face returned to a serious expression again. "Listen, Pads, just because someone says something bad about another in the group or dumps one of us does not qualify torturing them."

"Ok, ok, but you know that Snivillus deserved most of what he got," said Sirius, but at the look James gave him, he corrected his statement, "Not all of it, not all of it, most of it. We can't just let him off! What happens if he does something to us, and you know he will, we just sit there like rag dolls? "

"Snape deserved most of what he got, not all of it," another glare, "but I agree we shouldn't, we can't, let Snape off completely…" Sirius let out a huge smile but before he could say anything James interrupted him, "Oh, alright. However, any pranks towards Snape _must_ be kept out of Evans' radar."

Sirius waggled his eye brows suggestively at James, who just scoffed.

"She is Head Girl after all."

"And that's all that is causing you to make this decision," mocked Sirius.

"Oh, just shove it, Pads."

After a celebration with my family, well, minus her sister, Lily finally went back upstairs to read the rest of her letter, which she had neglected in my joy. Reading that James Potter was going to be Head Boy surprised her and threw her for a loop. Upon further inspection, however, she saw how fit he was to be Head Boy. Even though in his past, he had been a right git, he wasn't so bad anymore. Besides, he did get good grades, and the youngsters looked up to him. Hell, he even saved Snape's life. All of Hogwarts knew something happened, although the true details remained undercover. Lily was glad they had stated to get along better last year, as he had almost stopped being a prick. This would make things easier.

She realized that James hadn't been prefect before. Well, they would have to get together anyways and plan how their first meeting with the new prefects would go. She could go over the ins and outs of what Heads and Prefects do then. Plus, Lily liked to plan things, if she goes into something without a plan she freaks out. And freaking out in front of people who needed to respect you was out of the question. So, Lily sat down with a quill and parchment to write something to James Potter for the very first time. But what to write? Something simple and to the point. Of course, she didn't want to reveal that he was Head Boy if he had not gotten his letter yet. This simplified things.

"Hey, Oriole, are you ready to send out a letter for me?" she asked her Whekau owl. The hooted in response, and she sent her very short letter on its way.

James was playing a game of exploding Snap when an owl interrupted his concentration.

"Is… is that Lily's owl?" asked James, surprised. And the cards exploded, but James did not care.

Sirius smirked then nodded, "Duh, Prongs. Who else's owl could that be? Better see what she wants."

James lowered the owl onto his arm, slid off the letter and read out loud.

_James,_

_This is going to sound cryptic if you haven't received your Hogwarts letter yet. But, have you read the letter?_

The unique thing about Lily's letters was she never wrote her name at the end, she always drew a lily, or, in this case, imprinted one on the letter with her wand. He smiled to himself; no doubt she didn't want to ruin the surprise for him. She was always so thoughtful. He wrote his response and tied the letter to the leg of the owl.

"Safe journey," James said to the owl, kissing it on the forehead at the fold of the heart.

Lily's owl landed on her head and stuck its foot out letting the letter dangle in front of her face. What a nut so owl she had, but of course she loved her all the more for it. Lily always had her claws trimmed well for occurrences like these.

_Lily,_

_Yes, I have read my Hogwarts letter. Congratulations! Although, we all suspected that you would get Head Girl anyways, so it comes as no surprise. _

_James_

Lily smiled and shook her head; of course he would say that! But back to the task at hand. Once again, she sent her owl on its way, promising her that this, and the return trip, would be the last of her flying tonight.

As he was brushing his teeth, James heard tapping at the window.

Sirius commented, "Two in one night, lucky man."

James just rolled his eyes and let the owl in. This time he read the letter to himself.

_James,_

_You know that Dumbledore had plenty of capable girls to choose from! And congrats to you, too! I must say, I was slightly surprised at first; Dumbledore may have just lost it. Then again, who knows? So long as there are no pranks, right? Well, a Head Girl can dream can't she? Anyways, since you don't really have an accurate idea of what prefects and the Heads do besides boss others around and I would like to plan out our speech to the prefects, why don't we get together sometimes to work everything out? When are you free?_

Once again, Lily out shined herself in her thoughtfulness. She knew James would be slightly and silently freaking out. He felt gladder than ever that it was Lily he would be working with, and not just because he had a crush on her since forever. Also, he knew she wouldn't let him flounder about not knowing what was going on. She would make sure that he had two solid feet on the ground and help him every step of the way. Just like how he would support her the whole way as well. He grinned boyishly; they would make a great team. From an outsider, it might have seemed like Lily was asking James out on a date, but James knew better then to even go along those lines of thinking. And before, he might have asked if this was a date, only to annoy her, but he was above that now. Now, he simply wanted to know her and be around her. Besides, they were friends, and held a tentative friendship at that. She liked to have everything in a set order all planned out nice and neat. A bit of a perfectionist.

He sat down and wrote his reply back to the beautiful Lily Evans.

As he tied the letter to the owl he fought back a yawn and said, "Safe journey." Once again, he kissed the owl in the same spot as before.

Oriole found her lying underneath the stars, trying to find constellations amongst the night sky. Lily brought her inside, and decided that it was late enough and I should be in bed by now.

_Lily,_

_Lily, Lily, Lily, I am shaking my head at you right now. You seriously underestimate yourself if you think that there could have been any other girl better fit for Head Girlship. Need I reiterate all your endearing qualities? _

_No pranks? HA! At least you know me well enough to realize that that's not going to happen. _

_I greatly appreciate that you are willing to go over everything with me. And planning the speech sounds great. One of these days we will have to wing a meeting. How about two in the afternoon Saturday 17__th__? Meet at the Leaky?_

_James_

Saturday 17th came quicker then she thought it would. Lily grabbed her backpack and papers, after a quick wave to her parents, left with a quick pop to meet James in the Leaky Cauldron to discuss head duties. She was early and silently found an empty table to spread all of her papers out. She had planned everything, from when she would like the meetings in the next two months with the prefects to patrolling schedules and even her own goals as Head Girl on what she would like to accomplish. She had also written out for James what was expected as Head Boy, she had no idea if he would give it a second glance, but she felt much more comfortable that he would have something, then if he didn't, basically, she didn't trust his memory.

After piling the papers in order of what she would like to talk about, she pulled out a book and started reading. Lily loved reading, she got so engrossed into the book that everything else melted away and it was just her and the characters and their world. Soon, though, she felt a tap on her shoulder and Lily was torn from her book. She looked up to the smirking face of James Potter.

"You know, I don't think reading is all that healthy for you, Lily Evans. I had been calling your name for a good while."

"Maybe I heard you but decided that my book was more interesting," she said lightly with a smile.

James grinned boyishly back.

"Merlin, Lily! How much work have you done? I was hoping that I would be able to help out with some of it," James said eyeing the stack of papers.

"I had a fairly boring summer, plus I am really excited and want to be prepared. How was your summer? Is everyone getting along alright?" she asked politely.

"Excited to be working with me are you?" said James with a wiggle of his eyebrow. Lily merely rolled her eyes, scoffed, and let James continue on about his summer. James never got tired of teasing her. "My summer has been good. There is still slight tension between Sirius, Remus and I, especially when one of us brings something up. Peter doesn't have an opinion one way or the other; I think he just wishes it was back to the way it used to be. Which it pretty much is now."

"I'm glad to hear it!"

"Me too. I hated choosing between my friends. Even though they knew what they were putting me through I always had to choose."

"I'm confused. What?"

"Well, for a while there Remus wasn't talking to Sirius. I couldn't hang out with both at the same time, now could I? They tried to be as gracious as possible, but I could tell it in their faces when I would have lunch with the other, they were hurt. Finally, I just had to force them together to talk."

"I do not understand why Remus got so mad at Sirius. I mean, its not like Remus is all chummy with Snape."

"Oh, that's not for me to tell. Lips are lock and sealed, Lily, sorry."

Lily shrugged and James smiled, relieved. Most people would have pushed him harder for information, but Lily never did that, she just dropped the subject right then and there, one of the many reasons why he liked her oh so much.

"How was your summer?"

"Same ol' same ol'. Although, this time around I got to show off my magic causing a lot of drama in the family. But, my parents loved seeing magic, they couldn't get enough. 'Lily can you do the dishes again!?' 'Oh, my, that was fabulous, can you do them again?' 'Mum, I have already done them three times!' 'Please, just once more, I promise!' 'Oh, all right.' Ah, but my oh so loving sister, Petunia wasn't so thrilled about it. 'Mother, what if someone were to see her!? People will know that we housed a weirdo.' I had a lot of fun with her over the summer, years of payback I tell you."

"I take it you and your sister do not get along?"

"Not at all. Once I received the letter to Hogwarts and learned that the contents in the letter were true, she started disowning me."

"So, it is because you are a witch that she doesn't like you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That's not fair! You can't help being a witch, and a darn good one at that! She has no rights to treat you that way."

"She does it out of fear. She doesn't understand what magic is and its strange for her. She likes things to be normal and regular, magic is anything but that. People fear what they don't understand, and my sister is no different. To her, I am a freak, unnatural, alien. As soon as I entered Hogwarts and after my first letter home telling them I learned how to levitate a feather, I was no longer a sister to her; I was no longer a person."

James scrunched his face in confusion. Magic _was _normal.

"I don't get it."

"You have lived with magic all your life; I don't expect you to get it. That's why a lot of wizards hate muggles and muggleborns. Its unnatural, they understand. How can someone be without magic? They are freaks of nature, its unnatural. We must be better than them."

"I don't think that way."

"You think that magic is normal, you must. You grew up all around it. Now, whether or not you fear muggles, believe that they are not normal, or that you are better them them, I do not know. But others, others do. Essentially that is what this war is all about. Power, control, and ultimately fear."

Voldemort was rising and people were turning up missing all over the place, the outside world wasn't as safe as it used to be. The wizarding world was in such disarray. She hadn't told her parents about the whole Voldemort rising and people disappearing thing. She planned to keep them blissfully unaware as long possible. She didn't want them to worry, not yet, there was no need. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"Fear of those we don't understand."

James could at least understand that. Remus was faced with the same problem being a werewolf.

Lily nodded, "Exactly."

"I knew it must have been challenging for muggleborn to grow up and all of a sudden be thrust into the magical world, but I never knew exactly how hard it was. And to set the record straight, I believe that everyone is equal, muggles and wizards alike in their own special way. And even though muggles can't do magic I certainly wouldn't be able to live without it, and I respect the fact that they can."

"It's the way they, we, live. If you grew up in a muggle family, you could. Anyways, thanks for listening and trying to understand. Okay, enough chit chat, let's get started."

Lily didn't think that James quite understood everything that she was struggling with, but she wasn't about to confide in him either. Instead of trying to explain it again, she went over many of the rules of being Heads, and what she expected from James.

"For meetings, the professors will tell us what to say and issues they want us to bring up. If we feel that there are things they we need to mention as well we do it. It's an open playing field, and prefects can speak their minds as well. Students write their issues on paper, and teachers bring them to us. Anything that is worthy of notice we voice it. Most of it will be nonsense stuff like 'I want school to start later because I can't get up at that time'. Anything that is really really important we tell Dumbledore. We also patrol the corridors at night, which you probably well know, catching any students that are out of bed after hours.

"Also, we must be fair to all students, if a Gryffindor deserves a detention you give it to them. And you must not take points off Slytherins for tying their shoe or something ridiculous like that. We represent the whole school, not just three quarters of it. Besides, not all Slytherins are bad."

"Uh, huh, just 99.99% of them," he sighed.

Lily grumbled under her breath, but tried to remain calm and chose to ignore the last comment.

Then, she showed him the patrol schedule.

"Now, this is only a temporary schedule for patrols. I have it for the first month in September. In the past, the schedules were made once a month, and given out two weeks before the start of every month to allow prefects time to adjust their schedules accordingly. I would like to continue this tradition, if is alright with you, because it seems the most reasonable and I found it very effective.

"For now, I prefer to place prefects with those in their own house to allow them to learn to work together and figure out strategies to get their house to work together as well. Later in the year, I want to mix it up a little bit so they can learn about one another."

"That is a great idea. However, I really think that that we should wait until a week into school to really build one, and let people sign up for spots of which they are available. We do not know our time tables yet and I have only just begun setting up a schedule for Quidditch."

"Quidditch comes before our duty?" Lily snapped.

James went on trying to ignore her comment, sometimes Lily did have such a short fuse.

"If we let everyone find out when they are free, we can avoid cancelations later on. That is all I am saying."

" One thing is for sure, you and Remus are NEVER going to do a patrol together," Lily joked to lighten the tense atmosphere building.

"Ah, Lily, you suck the fun out of everything."

"That's me, Fun Sucker, and as Fun Sucker, I give you this piece of paper outlining our first meeting."

He took a look at it and read it briefly.

"Do you understand everything?" she asked. He nodded. She then went over the other rules and handed him the paper she wrote with everything neatly spelled out for him.

James heartedly laughed at this. "You don't want me to forget anything do you?"

Lily nodded.

"I will do my best fair maiden." He looked unsure again. "This is an awful lot of stuff being thrown at me at once." James looked a little nervous, and in truth, he was. Lily could sense this and it surprised her. Mr. So-Confident-About-Everything was not so confident.

"Look, if Dumbledore thinks that you can do this, strange person that he is, then I have faith in you. Well, I think that is it for now. I need to go shopping for school supplies. See you on the train."

"Hey, Missy, don't go away too fast. I need to get supplies as well, mind if I join you?"

In Lily's opinion, even though she and James were friendlier now then they had ever been before, she had entirely too much of him for one evening. She was starting to get snappy, and she knew it. He, however, had apparently missed that. She didn't know how she was going to manage a whole year of him.

"Sorry, no. I am meeting Alice soon. As I haven't seen her once over the summer, I would like to spend some time with just her. It'll be all girly talk anyways, nothing you would enjoy. "

James waved goodbye to her, wondering how many classes they had managed to be in together and thanking Merlin at how much time they will spend together. He learned more about Lily's past then he had ever known. He knew that Lily could befriend almost anyone was because she never let stereotypes run her life. She always saw the person for what they were. She wasn't a hypocrite, she didn't let fear of a freak run her life and blind her from the truth. But know he knew why she was like that, why she was so accepting of others, including Snape. There was even more to her then was just at the surface, and James was only beginning to truly see the girl he had been infatuated with since fifth year.


	3. Train

BZZZZZZZZZ!!!!! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!

Lily's hand hit the button and she grumbled. It was time to get up and start her final year at Hogwarts. It's something she has both been looking forward to and dreading. This was her final year, and she was sad to leave as well as frightened. At Hogwarts, life was safe, but outside… not so much. Each day, more and more reports of missing persons, the Daily Prophet was growing darker and darker since the day at the Leaky Cauldron. It was getting harder and harder to distinguish the truth between all the lies and misconceptions floating around. Lily hated it!

She grabbed her Head Girl badge. This year should prove to be interesting.

"Morning! Ready for your last year, Honey?" asked her mum.

Lily sighed, "Were you frightened about your last year in school?"

"Of course, but its not like we are going to leave you completely and force you to make it alone all by yourself. We will help you every step of the way. Relax, and enjoy your last year, don't fret about it. Okay?"

Lily nodded, but her mum didn't completely understand, she didn't want her mum to understand. There was probably no way that she could help Lily after Hogwarts. Hanging around, and associating with muggles wasn't the smartest choice, she didn't want to put her mother in that kind of danger. It would break her mother's heart when Lily finally told her, but their safety was priority.

"Now, can I see you make a flower one more time?" asked Mrs. Evans.

Lily giggled at this, and produced a pink lily for her mother.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of that. Thank you sweety."

Petunia, who had been sitting on the couch grunted, "You have been showing off all summer! Mum, what do we do if someone sees, how do we explain it to them?"

Miss Drama Queen is at it again, Lily groaned. Lily could only tolerate so much from her older sister. She understood why Petunia acted like this, but in no way did it make it easier for Lily. Well, what exactly was Lily to expect? The closeness that once was there, singing silly songs and making each other hideous with makeup no longer existed. Her sister feared magic; it was something foreign and strange. Casting a sad look at her sister long gone, Lily sighed. She hoped one day everyone could get over their fear of the strange, but she knew Petunia never would.

"Oh calm it dear, no one is going to see."

Petunia impatiently huffed at this statement.

"Alright, I think Lily has performed enough magic to last us a whole year, let's get a move on before our Flower Girl misses the train," said her dad, the ever present voice of reason.

Lily arrived on the platform without Petunia and with one last hug to her parents. She casually walked through the seemingly solid barrier.

"Hey Lily!" exclaimed Lily's best friend Alice.

"Hi Alice, are you ready for our last year?" asked a gloomy Lily.

"Oh Lily, don't start," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Just have fun this year, I promise I won't leave you when the year is done."

Lily smiled at her; Alice always knew what was worrying her the most at any given moment.

"There are a lot of people this year," Alice commented at the jam packed platform.

There are way too many people, too many that have ever been on the train before, Lily noted.

"Yes there is, be on your guard," Lily told her. Lily looked around suspiciously, and grasped her wand in her pocket just in case. There were so many rumors bouncing about evil wizards, it was better to take too many precautions then none at all. Lily proceeded to tell everyone in her vicinity to keep an eye out. From behind Alice, James looked up at Lily. His look wasn't his normal one of a smirk and conceded eyes, no this one conveys worry and almost a hidden fear. Through Lily's glance she revealed she wasn't comfortable with the situation either. Something just didn't seem right, didn't feel right, and didn't look right.

James was also worried, he spotted a death eater on the platform his father specifically told him to watch out for. He glanced at Lily to make sure she knew they might be in danger, and from her stance and body position with her hand firmly in her pocket where he knew she kept her wand, James realized she was aware that there might be trouble.

Suddenly, a wizard to Lily's right grabbed a second year Hufflepuff girl and pointed his wand at her. "If anyone tries anything funny, I will hurt her," he exclaimed intimidating power emanating from his voice. The Hufflepuff's friend by her started crying. Everyone on the platform was frozen with fear. Accounts of attacks had been occuring across London, but no one truly believed it could happen to them.

Next to the wizard, his accomplice silently waved his wand and all the students were surrounded by fire to keep them from escaping. Crap, Lily muttered, she hadn't even had her first day as Head Girl and she had to deal with this? James' brain on the other hand was running so fast he could hardly keep up with himself. Silence ensued then, all of a sudden, all hell broke loose. Lily noticed that even though the Death Eater threatened to hurt the second year, nothing had happened to her yet.

Lily looked to the person nearest to her, it was Remus.

"Remus, send a letter to Dumbledore, telling him what's going on," she mouthed the order to him. Without a second thought he grabbed his bird and started writing. "Don't address it as Dumbledore though, use something else, we don't want it intercepted. And before you send it off put a disillusionment spell on it so it will be harder to see."

Remus noded and Lily turned to the Death Eaters ready to fight for the first time.

James realized that they needed to get the younger students to safety away from harm and ordered a sixth year prefect to gather all the first and second years. Lily saw this and wondered why she did not think of that as she created a barrier for the younger students to hide in. The sixth year had some difficulty trying to get the friend of the captured Hufflepuff away to safety. She was crying, saying that she just couldn't just leave her friend. As Lily came over to help, she promised the second year that she would everything in her power to get everyone to Hogwarts in one piece. The younger student nodded, trust showing through every part of her body. Lily hoped that she could keep her promise as she placed a few more charms around the barrier.

The girl the Death Eater had looked terrified out of her mind and Lily's heart went out to the Hufflepuff. What are they doing here? What do they have against us? We are just school kids, we can't do anything, and we haven't done anything to them? Anger boiled up inside her and she started to attack the Death Eater that put the now extinguished fire around them. Unprepared, the Death Eater's eyes went wide, but he repelled her spell easily and replaced it with another. Lily felt like she was alone in this fight, as everyone else was occupied, trying to protect own lives. She didn't know what to do, how do you when you are facing an unknown powerful enemy?

A spell hit and blood poured from her wand arm. However, she did not stop fighting, how can she? It was her job to protect these students until Dumbledore came. She was put into this position for a reason and she refused to let Dumbledore down. 'When will he get here?' she asked to no one. Lily casted another spell, and didn't even recognize which one it was. Right now, Lily was just reacting out of instinct, hardly even thinking about what she was doing. The spell hit the angry Death Eater, and appeared to be one that created boils.

'Smart, Lily,' she told herself, 'Just anger the stupid Death Eater more why don't you?'

"Stupid mudblood," he muttered under his breath.

Throughout the fight, James was occupied as well with fighting his own Death Eater. Spell after spell the Death Eater blocked him, and using his honed reflexes, James was able to block or dodge all the spells sent his way. Finally, James saw a fumble in the pattern and took his chance to aim and cast a well aimed transfiguring the Death Eater's arm into a stick of wood he. Glancing around to see if anyone needed help he saw Lily's arm torn and badly cut by a hex she just missed the full brunt of by moving slightly out of the way. He knew she could handle herself in this situation, oh goodness he knew, but since she was injured and her reaction time undoubtedly less than up to par, he intervened. The Death Eater prepared for another attack, but before he could finish it, James already put him in a full body bind.

"No one calls Lily Evans a mudblood while I'm around," he stated. Lily rolled her eyes at the cheesy line, but was thankful nonetheless. Lily, putting pressure on her arm to stench the blood, took the chance to analyze the scene. Some of the upper year Slytherins seemed to just look about and space themselves away from the action. Probably future Death Eaters themselves and Lily glared murder at them.

Sirius and Peter were working together against a rather ugly looking Death Eater and, she noted gladly, were winning. The Death Eater had blood oozing from numerous cuts and his face was badly bruised. Remus was also fighting but was just barely holding his own. Alice was against another Death Eater looking tired and warn out but doing relatively well. She didn't appear hurt anyways. And other advanced wizards and witches fight for their lives. Lily looks up at James for what seems like the millionth time today, and then at the poor Hufflepuff girl who was covered in tears streaked with fear.

James nodded, understanding what she intended to do, and admired her for her ingenious. James glanced over at Sirius who left a passed out Death Eater behind as James motions for his friend to head over his way. He whispered the plan to Sirius and they go in first while Lily hung back trying to remain as invisible as possible.

James started first, "So, little Death Eater, why are you here today, can't find anything better to attack then defenseless students? Need to feel better after the ministry aurors defeated your sorry ass the other day?"

"Shut up Mudblood lover, your whole family are Mudblood lovers, well except your cousin!" shouted the Death Eater to James. At that comment James yelled a hex that missed, and the Death Eater threw his head back and laughed. The two of them continued taunting the Death Eater.

Lily watched while James and Sirius worked in perfect tandem distracting the growing infuriated Death Eater. Eventually, the Death Eater forgot about his hostage, released her without realizing, and started attacking Sirius and James in anger. Lily grabbed the frightened second year and lead her to the safe area she had secured only to find Death Eaters trying to break in, and beginning to succeed! 'Dammit! Why did I not have someone keep watch? I'm so stupid!' thought Lily.

Finally a loud crack announced Dumbledore's arrival. Lily sighed with relief, and smiled down at the second year. They were finally safe. All the Death Eaters dissapperated, leaving the students and Dumbledore behind. The passed out Death Eater must not have stayed passed out for long because he was gone as well, Lily noticed with disappointment. Chatting broke out among the students, and shouts of, "What the bloody hell was that!?" and "Why was this happening?" among others.

"SILANCE!!" shouted Dumbledore. "I want all those hurt to come over to this corner. Any that are ok I want you to get on the train. NOW!" and every one started moving.

There were not too many bad injuries, which was odd, especially since the Death Eaters were far more advanced and knew more dangerous spells than any of the students. In fact, the fight was relatively subdued than it ought to have been. Thinking about all that had transpired today Lily came to the conclusion that this attack was more for show and creating fear than actual harm. But why? What was the advantage of that? Why terrorize innocent children?

Lily headed over to Dumbledore to get her arm, which was still bleeding rather profusely, healed. As he mended it he whispered thanks to her. 'That's it?' she asked herself,' No information, no more than just thanks!? I want information, Sir!!' But she walked away without saying any more than a thank you, and tried to keep herself calm. Lily took slow calming breaths; she knew she must have faith in him, because if she can't then who else is there left to trust?

After everyone was healed, Dumbledore left stating that all those who were hurt must go to the hospital wing to get a proper examination, and they finally began the long ride to Hogwarts.

"Is your arm ok?" James asked concern shining through his eyes while they were in the compartment before the meeting.

"Yes, it's fine, see?" Lily showed him her arm impatiently. She scolded herself for not moving quick enough to avoid his attack, how was she going to have a positive influence on the war if she couldn't even do that? James here would be better at it. Lily wondered if she should compliment him on his fighting. He was an amazing dueler, always had been. Would he be arrogant about it? Probably. So she stopped herself.

"You were great out there," he said approvingly. "I saw you fighting, it was brilliant."

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" he asked confused seeing her eyes roll. "It's the truth," he mumbled. But she heard it.

"Not quite, I should have left someone in charge to keep that safe area, well, a little more safe. If Dumbledore hadn't arrived when he did I don't even want to think of what could have happened to them. What were they doing here anyways?"

"I think they were trying to implement fear, but not necessarily harm. If they can get it into the minds of parents that Dumbledore is a bad headmaster that can't protect his students then they can get him fired, and do even more harm. Plus, this also is used to create more fear for Voldemort. I honestly believe that nothing was going to happen to those children, aside from some 'fun' terrorizing, as the Death Eater's would put it. And, Lily, don't worry so much. You did everything you could have, sometimes you can't think of everything especially when you have a Death Eater attacking you."

"But I should have. I hope parents realize Dumbledore is the only one who can protect his students from harm."

"Yes, but that won't stop some from keeping them home," James replied and decided to drop the topic about her fighting abilities, she could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Do you think Voldemort planned this all out?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," James said darkly.

"It's horrible, just horrible!! Everything is going all wrong in the wizarding world!" she exclaimed. "Nothing is as it was before. More and more attacks are happening every day. People just shouldn't be allowed to hurt others and get away with it."

"The world is changing, I agree. But when there are bad wizards, there will always be good ones that will work against them and fight for what's right, like Dumbledore. We just have to remember that."

"I hope you are right," she sighed.

"Lily, didn't you get the memo? James Potter is always right," James said with a characteristic smirk on his face. Lily rolled her eyes, this quickly becoming her reaction whenever James said something arrogant or that annoyed her.

The prefects arrived on the train, most with questions. A buzz of voices surrounded the compartment as everyone demanded answers.

"Please, please have a seat. We don't know any more then you do. I'm sorry," Lily told them.

"Potter!? They made Potter Head Boy?" came a Slytherin prefect voice.

James opened his mouth to defend himself, but Lily got there first. "Yes, he made Head Boy, so you better do what he says and treat him with respect or else I will report to Dumbledore. Mind what you say around us, you don't want your badge taken away, do you?" she smirked.

And with that the Slytherin prefect shut his mouth very quickly. James looked at Lily with the biggest smile on his face and Lily smiled slightly in return. They would be a team in this journey. James couldn't believe that Lily had done that. Now he knew that he really didn't have anything to worry about working with her this year. Because even though she was a sure spit fire, she would always ultimately be by his side.

"If anyone asks about today I want each and every one of you to tell them that they are safe at Hogwarts. There are many spells and enchantments surrounding the castle making it nearly impossible for one wanting to do harm to break through. Ok, now that we are done talking about this, let's get down to the boring old junk," Lily exclaimed.

About an hour later, the prefects filed out of the compartment droopy eyed and yawning.

"See you later, James," Remus said with a wave as he left.

"Well, that was a boring success," Lily said to James. Lily was silently happy with the way James had conducted himself. He not only looked at the meeting overview she gave him, but he had followed it as well.

"Pretty much."

Awkward silence ensued.

To avoid the silence that James couldn't stand he went off to meet his friends. Lily finished what she was working on and left soon after.

"So, James how did it go? Did she yell and screen at you?" asked Sirius.

"Actually Padfoot, she defended him at the meeting," answered Remus for James.

"Really? Impressive."

James nodded. "Sometimes I think she is keeping snippy comments to herself so she doesn't start a fight. I can tell from her attitude she is just trying to make best of this situation. But at least I know she's trying."

And trying was a start. Man, her reaction at his comment of her being a good dueler was proof she wasn't comfortable with the situation. And geez when he asked her about her arm he thought she was going to tear his throat out. Even though they were somewhat friends due to an understanding last year, they still had a long way to go before they were completely comfortable around one another.

"Congratulations Prongs," piped in Peter patting James on the back.

James remembered something that he had to do, and informing his friends he would be right back, he left the compartment.

Lily walked in and greeted her friends.

"So, how was your first meeting," asked Mary.

"Overall, it went well. James played his part. There were a few arguments and rude comments. There were some very frustrating moments. He can just be so arrogant sometimes, so full of himself, you know? I have a feeling this year is going to be very difficult."

"Well, Lily, I wish you the best of luck," said Alice.

"How is your arm? Alice told me it got slashed up pretty badly," inquired Mary.

"It's fine, Dumbledore is an excellent healer," Lily responded. "Well I should go check on the girl who was taken as hostage and make sure she is alright. What is her name? Is it Bailey?"

"That sounds right," replied Alice with a shrug.

"I hope I'm right. I would feel awful if I called her the wrong name, how embarrassing would that be? I can see it now, 'Head Girl Lily doesn't know anyone's name!' well gotta go,"

Lily searched the train for a couple of minutes, wondering where she could be. Poor girl, she was probably frightened to death. She still couldn't believe that Death Eater had attacked the platform. Lily spotted her and as she was about to walk towards her she stopped in her tracks. Seemed like James got there first.

"Bailey," ahh, Lily noted proudly that she had gotten the name right, "are you alright?" asked James bending over with one hand on her shoulder, eyes showing extreme concern.

"I… I, think so," she said through stifled sobs.

"That must have been really frightening, but you did an excellent job, I don't know if I could have been as brave as you," said James in a comforting voice.

"Th thanks." A slight smile crept into her tear stained face.

"What is your favorite animal, may I ask?" asked James.

"Horses! They are so beautiful."

James produced a stuffed horse for the twelve year old girl, and she hugged it.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed.

"No prob. Alright, well if you need anyone to talk to please know that you can always come to me or the Head Girl Lily, as well as any of the professors. If you feel afraid or anything, don't be scared to talk to anyone, we are here for you."

He then gave her a quick hug and left. Lily returned to her friends, quiet witness to one of the kindest things she have ever seen Potter do.

After a long train ride, and a couple of exploding snap games later, they arrived at their destination.

"Alice, this was our last train ride to Hogwarts. I'm going to miss it," Lily said.

"That's right Lily, but we still have the rest of the year to go, it will be fine I promise, now stop with this last experience thing. There will be new experiences, and yes we may miss the old ones, but we go to Hogwarts to learn so we can have those new experiences."

"It's just so scary, Alice. What are we going to do next year, how will we survive? So many things to worry about."

"You are going to be fine, let's get through this year first and then we can worry about what comes after."

"I know, you are right." Alice could have the best wisdom sometimes, Lily loved her for it.

When they entered the Great Hall, everything looked as magnificent as ever. Lily sat down and looked up at Dumbledore waiting for the sorting to end. The hat sang its song, something about something and a couple more students joined the Gryffindor table, and they clapped. (A/N, as you can tell I really don't want to create a sorting song.)

Lily whispered to her friends, "The last sorting we will ever witness."

All of them gave an eye roll.

"You could always become a professor," said Mary.

Lily stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Then Dumbledore spoke.

"I realized the incident that has happened on the platform was one that frightened a lot of you. If you are afraid or need counseling please do not hesitate to contact a professor at once. I assure each and every one of you Hogwarts is a safe place and no harm will come of you here. There are spells and enchantments that make this one of the safest places in the wizarding world. I give my thank you to those who fought against the Death Eaters for other's safety; it was a very brave and honorable act to do. Thank you especially to the new Head Boy and Girl both of whom showed outstanding leadership. I am pleased to announce Lily Evans and James Potter."

They both stood up while everyone clapped accompanied by a few whoops from Sirius and then sat quickly. That's when Lily and James noticed a piece of paper lying there on top of their plates, it read,

Good Evening Head Students,

_Please make your way to my office after dinner, I really like butterscotch._

_Dumbledore_

Lily looked over at James holding his letter, and he shrugged. Maybe Dumbledore was finally going to explain everything that happened on the platform. Suddenly, there was food on her plate, and all conversation stopped as words were replaced with food. Ahhh food, the great silencer.

Alice taped Lily on the shoulder, "Oh no!" she exclaimed pointing.

Where she was pointing there are horses of all different kinds, Pinto, Clydesdale, Frisian, Arabian, exc. They galloped through the halls. Lily looked over at Bailey and smiled. Bailey had the hugest grin on her face, as an Andalusian bent down and nudged her. She gave it a quick pat.

Alice looked over to Lily to try and judge Lily's reaction to this prank as Lily watches the marauders giving each other high fives. Instead of yelling at James, Lily smiled. Alice gave her a curious expression.

"The Hufflepuff that was taken as hostage, well that's her favorite animal. He is doing this to make her feel better. Look at Dumbledore, he seems to be enjoying this scene," Lily explained as Dumbledore handed a Belgian a carrot. "Besides, they aren't hurting anyone. Not like when I caught them with Sev… _Snape_ hanging upside down. This is different."

Alice nodded in understanding. Besides, Lily thought, she never hated all the pranks they did, just those that were meant to be mean. The stupid, bullying toe-rags they were. After she was done eating, Lily felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You ready to go see Dumbledore, Lily?" James asked.

"Uh, sure," she responded. "Goodbye last first feast at Hogwarts."She waved up at the enchanted ceiling.

With a quick flick of his wand James rid the great hall horses. Lily opened her mouth to say something, but James spoke before the first syllable escapes her mouth.

"I know, I know, _pranks_, Lily. Well, you can't stomp pranks out of a marauder, I already warned of that," he said.

"I was just going to tell you that was really nice what you did for her." At his perplexed expression she responded, "I saw you trying to comfort her on the train."

"Really, Lily? Well now you know how great of a guy I am," he said with a wink. Some of his arrogance slipped out into that sentence along with Lily name relishing. Well it didn't just slip, more like burst, James Potter just can't keep that damn personality trait within himself could he?

Dammit, James scolded himself; he was always a fool when it came to her, at times words just blurt out of his mouth without sufficient control or thought. This was not going to end well. He felt like banging his head against the wall a million times to punish himself for his stupidity. But no, that was stupid. He hadn't done anything wrong, sure it was slightly arrogant for him to say that, but she needed to get over that. He wasn't going to watch every little thing he said around her. Sure he fancied this lady since forever, but there were times he got just as frustrated with her too.

Lily rolled her eyes, clenched her fists, and took a deep calming breath. Something was bound to snap, and snap soon. She was trying to keep her temper down, but when he made statements like that she was going to loose it. However, she congratulated herself on her ability to keep her mouth shut as it had taken all her effort not to comment. James slowly trailed after her, a little down cast, his eyes glued to the floor as he knew that that was completely the wrong comment to make. Honestly, she thought, he needed to get over himself.

And he just had to keep saying her name at every single chance he got! She was beginning to hate her name. When they had reached the Gargoyle indicating Dumbledore's office, Lily exclaimed Butterscotch and the door opened. The head master was seated with his head in his hands; upon hearing the door open he regained composure and motioned for them to sit down. This made Lily and James nervous, a worried Head Master was never a good thing.

"Lily Evans and James Potter, I would like to thank you once again for showing extreme courage on the platform today. I knew I picked the right heads for the job," Dumbledore smiled. "Now on to more serious matters, do the two of you know why the Death Eaters attacked the train today?"

"Well," Lily spoke up, "We suspected it had something to do with the fact that Voldemort wanted to create terror as well as make parents believe that Hogwarts wasn't a safe place to live."

"That is partially correct, good work. If Voldemort can frighten parents into thinking Hogwarts is not a safe place they will bring their children home where they will be even more vulnerable. Can you think of other reasons why he would attack Hogwarts students?

They both shook their heads in a no. What else could there be?

"Ok, let me tell you then. Voldemort was hoping to keep tabs on those who fought well against the Death Eaters, and those that didn't. Those that did fight would present the biggest danger to him, and those that fought well he would target. You two fought extremely well, both coming up with good plans to keep others safe as well as holding your own against Voldemort's best followers."

"So what you are saying is Lily and I are now in danger? That we are targeted!?" asked James.

"Yes," stated Dumbledore.

Lily started laughing.

James looked at her like she had gone mad. "What are you laughing about?"

"He won't even know what hit him," exclaimed Lily. "If he thinks I'm going to be an easy target he has another one coming."

James admired Lily's courage and determination and these also strengthened him, if she could manage in these tough times so could he. Plus isn't this what he always wanted, to have a positive influence in the coming war?

"That goes for me as well. If he is after me, I will fight," said James. Bring it on, he thought.

"Good, I'm glad to see you are both ready to do what is right. Voldemort is a powerful wizard; I want both of you to meet in my office once a week to learn advanced spells, those that will help you if he ever decided to attack again. I want you to also bring along those who fought. First meeting will be Saturday at noon. Ok, on to the next item on the list, Head Duties. No doubt Lily has informed you of some of the things you will be doing as Heads."

James nodded.

"Others that she did not say would be tutoring, yes James, I did say tutoring. You will be tutoring Transfiguration, and Lily will be doing Charms. Furthermore, there is a Head's Room where you will do all of your planning and such. You may use this room as much as necessary. The password currently is Fawks but after you tell the portrait that, you may rename it as you wish. Please update me once a week on your plans. You will be planning Hogsmead trips as well as patrolling schedules, and anything else. Furthermore, let me know if you see anything suspicious occurring around the castle. Congratulations and good luck to the both of you. The Head's Room is located on the second floor three classrooms past the statue of the soldier," said Dumbledore.

Lily and James left his office, and headed to the Head's Rooms to check it out.

**A/N: Notice how it is the Head Room, not dorms. They are still going to live in the Gryffindor 7th year dormitory. The Head Room is there to allow them a place to plan and meet. **

**Anyways, please read and review. Do you like it so far, why or why not?**

**Anything I need to change to make it better? **

**How do you like my characterizations of Lily and James?**

**If you do not review… watch out, there is a big black dog named Snuffles that will go after you!!!**


End file.
